


Stroke of Genius

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really wanna lick you..."</p><p>"Go for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'smile', 'coming' and 'blowjob'.

Matty is not a stranger to the drunken confession. Not that he doesn't sometimes say things that he really probably shouldn't say while completely fucking sober, but, drunk, Matt somehow imagines that these things are actually sort of a good idea, if not ab-so-fucking-lutely genius.

Usually.

Sometimes he says shit so potentially embarrassing, that even drunk he's pretty much instantly sorry.

"I really wanna lick you..."

In the right context, this would not be such a stupid thing to say. In fact, these exact words have led to some pretty great nights. But, to be absolutely clear, apropos to nothing, in the solitary company of a straight, male friend is _never_ the right context.

Maybe Zac hasn't got that memo, because he stares at Matty for a second, wide-eyed, and before Matt can begin his awkward but heartfelt apologies, Zac laughs - short, sharp, and loud.

It's a little ego-bruising, at least until Zac looks at Matt, sort of considerating, and then leans forward, his head arched to the side, and says, "Go for it."

This seems like a bad idea. But Matty started it, so who is he to judge?

He licks Zac. No quick brush of his tongue, either. He licks a slow, thorough path up the side of Zac's neck, from where it meets his shoulder to just under his left ear. He puts a hand on Zac's shoulder to hold him still, and tugs aside the collar of Zac's shirt with his other hand, and everything.

Zac's warm through the fabric of his shirt. He tastes sweet - somehow Matty'd known he would - and a little salty; Matt feels him swallow, hears him draw in a quick breath.

Matt pulls back, and Zac looks surprised - surprised that Matt went through with it, maybe; surprised that he seemed to enjoy it; or just surprised in general.

Matt doesn't pull back too far, though; he stays leaned in close enough to feel Zac's breath on his face as they stare at one another. Zac cracks jokes - that's what he does. But he isn't cracking any jokes now. He looks totally serious for maybe the first time that Matty's seen him, although somehow Matt doesn't feel the nervous urge to apologize anymore.

And then Zac smiles, and Matt feels it in his chest.

"How was that?"

"Not bad."

" _Not bad_? Just not bad?" Zac pulls an exaggerated pout.

Matt pulls back, figuring the moment is probably broken. He puts on a smile of his own, but it freezes and his mouth goes dry behind it when Zac reaches around and stops him with a hand on his lower back.

It's a simple touch; not necessarily suggestive. But Matty's heart starts to double-time it anyway.

And Zac says, "I mean, you didn't say _where_ you wanted to lick me, so..."

Matt has some beers in him, and maybe he's projecting, but he knows the look on Zac's face. Matt's used that look - hopeful but willing to let it go if the other guy isn't interested.

He prompts, "So... You're saying I need to be specific."

"Specificity's good, yeah... Maybe the experience would live up to expectation if you had a specific, uh, target area in-"

Matt licks across Zac's lips. They part on a hitched breath.

"Better?" Zac asks. He almost sounds breathless.

Matt grins and says, "What if I haven't narrowed down all my options?"

This is how they end up sharing a cab back to Zac's place, where Matt gets Zac's jeans and boxers down to about mid-thigh before he starts licking Zac's cock like it's candy.

The front door is at Zac's back, and Matt doesn't let him move until he can't tell one string of Zac's "...please, please, _please_ " from another.

That's after he's swallowed Zac to the base and Zac comes in his mouth with a groan. Almost immediately after that, Zac shoves Matt down onto his entryway floor.

Reciprocation is something Matt hasn't thought too hard about yet. He's just been rubbing himself through his jeans, hoping he doesn't get an 'Am I gay now?' freak out as a thank you for a pretty epic blowjob. Before he can worry that that's what this is, Zac straddles his knees and starts tugging at his jeans, still mostly exposed himself.

"Dude, a little help? Post-orgasmic butterfingers here," Zac's says, and Matty doesn't argue.

Matt helps Zac's gets his pants off, and within moments he's got his head flung back on Zac's hardwood floor, his cock sunk down Zac's inexperienced but enthusiastic throat, and he's seeing stars as he shouts through his own orgasm.

Seriously. There are little plastic glow-in-the-dark stars affixed to Zac's ceiling. Matt stares at them as Zac's drops onto his back at Matt's side and they lay there catching their breath. Matt is incredibly pleased with himself.

Ab-so-fucking-lutely genius. He 'd known it from the beginning.

"For the record, if licking leads to blowjobs like that, I'm all for there being more licking between the two of us," Zac's pants into the quiet.

Matt laughs, happy and sated.

"Give me a minute."


End file.
